Nightmare on Halloween
by CMarie16
Summary: He came back...but I've already moved on. I'd never go back to loving him, I knew it. But...just how far would he go to reclaim my affections that are now directed at his best friend? NaruSaku, One-sided SasuSaku


**Nightmare on Halloween**

_**I am not DEAD. I've been trying to figure out what to do with 101 Ways and Danger Awakens. So, I've taken down 101 Ways, and am going to rewrite it. Anyways, here is my Halloween NaruSaku oneshot. This is my second oneshot. Be waiting for the Thanksgiving NaruSaku oneshot, and then the Christmas NaruSaku oneshot! Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well...something much like this would probably happen...But with MARSHMELLOWS!! MMUAHAHAAHA!**_

* * *

_Tick…tock…_My clock kept disrupting my sleep…at least, if I was getting any. I couldn't get to sleep, afraid that I would wake up screaming again like I have been. But who could blame me? My…no, not _boyfriend_…Naruto, left about two days ago to find Sasuke. Apparently, he'd been spotted near the village. He hadn't returned yet…if he'd failed, surely he would've come back to me. He would've told me if he'd let Sasuke go, that he'd still keep his promise. Naruto wouldn't just…disappear. He knows how I react with him gone for too long. Akatsuki was still out there, still looking for him, waiting for his guard to drop so they could finally capture him and…kill him.

It always took me a few seconds to say those words. Why would anyone want to kill Naruto? He was kind and loving, never once did he try to make an enemy. He always made friends, smiling his dazzling smile, his sapphire eyes sparkling whenever you look at them. You couldn't hate Naruto…it was impossible. Hell, even I came around. But…maybe I came around a little _too _much. Now, I couldn't go a second without that blonde knucklehead popping into my thoughts. He was always there for me, always helped me, even if it went against his own feelings. It's no wonder I fell in love with him.

Love…

That's what started this whole fiasco. I loved Sasuke, and when he left, Naruto vowed to get him back for me, even though he himself loved me. Even after he failed to get him back, making him gravely injured and stuck in the hospital for days despite Kyuubi's powers, he still promised to bring Sasuke back…all for me. Because Naruto loved me…even though Sasuke didn't. This was all for me…and now, Kami knows what happened to him. I should of never asked for Naruto to bring Sasuke back…but I know I'm lying to myself. Sasuke wasn't the only threat. Akatsuki was still out there, still waiting for him to slip up.

_Knock…knock…_ Tapping at my window? At this hour? My breathing sped up, and I felt sweat slightly forming on my forehead. Was it a thief? Enemy? Or was it…Naruto?

I held my breath as I heard the window slightly open, making the almost silent room burst into sound. I bit my lip, and shut my eyes tightly. Please be Naruto, please be Naruto…

Footstep. Another footstep. I opened my right eye a teensy bit, and saw a slight pitch of black.

Naruto's shoes weren't black. They were brown.

I opened them wider, seeing purple now. My eyes trailed up the purple, found white, and my eyes stopped at the neck of the intruder. A red and white fan…the Uchiha symbol.

_No._ Don't tell me…don't tell me Naruto found him but was killed. _Don't _tell me what I'm thinking is true. Did Naruto _tell_ Sasuke to come see me…as his last wish?! Did he honestly still think I _loved _Sasuke?! I closed my eyes shut again, and refused to open them at the slightest sound.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice penetrated my ears, but I refused to budge. "Sakura, wake up. I need to speak with you…it's important."

Despite what my mind ordered, my body made my eyes open, and I sat up. "Sasuke-kun?" I said groggily, trying to make it sound like I hadn't been worrying myself to death. "What're you doing here?!" I decided not to ask about Naruto directly…that would be a little strange.

"I came to see you, Sakura." He said, his black eyes shining with a strange glint. "I recently realized something."

I glared slightly. "What could _you_ realize? What could you possibly _realize _while you've been gone?" he spat at him, using a little more venom than necessary.

He stepped closer to me, and his pale hand reached to lift my chin up towards him. His finger was so cold…almost like ice. "…I've realized how naïve I've been, Sakura. I never realized…how…beautiful you are." He said, his voice smooth. I felt my heart stop. Woah, _woah! _Hold up here! What in the world was he doing? "I…just need to see if the spark is still there…" Sasuke winked at me, and suddenly I felt something even colder than his finger brush along my lips. They were freezing, not like the warmth of Naruto's lips. My lips couldn't take perfect shape with Sasuke, only with Naruto. This definitely didn't feel right. I couldn't do this…this was just...

I pulled away quickly. "Sasuke-kun…things are different now…" I sighed. "I've grown out of my crush on you. I've found something more. I…think I like someone else now."

The glint in his black eyes disappeared, and they hardened. "Who?" he demanded. "_Who_ do you love now?"

My mouth wouldn't move. Could I say the words out loud? I hadn't even told Naruto that I love him…I've only stolen that one kiss from him. I don't know if I were brave enough to do that. I swallowed my fears, and gulped. "I-I think I l-" I began choking on the word "love". "-like…N-Naruto." I said, replacing "love" with "like".

Silence swept across the room, and all that was audible was the frantic beating of my heart. "So, do you love him?" Sasuke said after a minute. He forced my eyes to stare into his cold ones. "Do you?"

My mouth wouldn't move. I couldn't tell him that I did. I couldn't say those words. "I love Naruto" was such a hard sentence to say.

"If that's your answer, then you have no reason to reject me, Sakura." He smirked, that glint back in his eye. And in the same second, his lips were back on mine. His body came closer to mine, and I tried to pull my face away, desperately. I didn't want to open my mouth to bite him, or else I knew he would take the opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. Suddenly, I found myself pushed against the bed, Sasuke on top of me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, and I began to kick wildly. My arms were of no use; he had them pinned down against the quilt. If I could just land _one _hit… "I _will_ get back your affections," Sasuke growled. "No matter what."

I froze as I heard the sound of clothes rustling. Oh _hell_ no! He surely wouldn't go _that _far?! I saw his hand trail down to the side of my shorts, slowly pulling them down. I completely forgot my fear of him French kissing me and bit him. I yanked my head up quick so he couldn't take that chance, and screeched. "_HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!_"

My screams were muffled as his lips came crushing back onto mine. I struggled even more, pushing against his weight, trying to get my arms free from his grasp. All I had to do was control my chakra to my arms. But…that was kinda hard when you're about to be raped.

I heard a slight _woosh_, and suddenly the weight was off me. I heard a huge crash against the wall. Trying to compose myself quickly, I pulled up my shorts and looked over at where I heard the noises.

I saw someone hunched over Sasuke, gripping his shirt hard to a point where it would begin to rip. I just had to see the one symbol on the back on my savior's jacket to know who it was.

"Naruto!" I cried, and was about to run over to him but he flipped around and looked at me. There was a huge scar across his face, starting from his left ear to the bottom of his chin. His eyes were shaking, warning. But they still were blue. He was still in control.

"No, Sakura-chan. Stay away from here. Go. Now." He said, his voice trembling. I merely stared at him. "Go!"

"No." I told him fiercely. "I'm _not _going anywhere."

"I don't want you seeing this." Naruto said, but there was no anger in his voice. Only that of nervousness.

I stood my ground, but my knees began shaking as I saw Sasuke smirked. "Naruto…"

"Get away!"

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a fierce frown, and his plunged his sword deep into Naruto's shoulder. "_Dobe_, you actually thought you could fight me?! You thought you could win? I thought you would know better not to deal with Akatsuki on your own!"

That word clicked inside my head. Akatsuki?! Sasuke was a part of _Akatsuki?!_ That would mean…that if Sasuke got Naruto…Akatsuki would get Kyuubi…and Naruto would…die. "_No!_" I screeched. "Stop it Sasuke-kun!"

"Stay out of this, Sakura! I told you, I'd get your affections back! This is for me and for Akatsuki!"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto gasped, and looked at me, blood staining his golden locks. "Tell Tsunade…to get all the women and children out of the village. Tell her to get all the ninja who are Chuunin and higher to come here and get Sasuke." His orders were cut off as his coughed up a little blood. "He wanted to destroy the village. Get everyone out of here!"

I stood there for a minute, watching him cough up more blood. I slowly nodded my head, and shot out the window, rushing down the streets to the Hokage's office. Tsunade would be up doing paperwork. I burst into the door, running up the stairs blindly, not caring whatever I passed or ran into. Three doors down, and I crashed into Tsunade's office. I looked up and saw her staring at me. "Sakura?" she asked cautiously. "What is it?"

"Sasuke-kun's here." I panted. "He wants to destroy the village. You need to get all the ninja Chuunin and higher to come capture him and get the women and children out of here! Naruto's holding him off…but…" I trailed off. I hoped Naruto was still okay…if he was still alive.

Tsunade jumped up, and called for an ANBU agent. "You heard her, right?" she demanded, and the ANBU agent nodded his head. "Good, then go! Now!" He disappeared in a flash, and Tsunade looked at me. "Where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

"At my apartment-"

I didn't even get to finish before Tsunade shot off through the window. I followed her in suit, trying to keep up with her back to me apartment. "It's there, right?" she shouted at me, pointing to my open window."

"Yes, but-"

Tsunade jumped through it, and I heard a shriek of agony. I stopped at the window, and saw Sasuke's sword stabbed through Tsunade's chest, sending off statics of Chidori. "T-Tsunade-shishou!" I screamed, and she looked back at me, grimly. She frowned, and I could see tears running down her cheeks as she stared intently, her chocolate brown eyes filled with sorrow. Only something drastic could make her eyes look like that. The last time she had the same expression was when her little brother and her former lover had died-

I stopped. My heart stopped. Time seemed to have stopped. I ran up to Sasuke, summoned up at least 1/2 of my chakra, and punched him square in the gut. Pulling the sword out of Tsunade's body, I set her on the ground, and she just looked at me. "I'm…sorry…" she said, and passed out cold. She was still breathing, the sword had barely missed her heart. I could tell that Sasuke was knocked out, but I turned slowly to see the one I had been worried about.

There, up against the wall with blood pouring out of his shoulder and stomach, lay Naruto. The blood had begun to stain the carpet, but I couldn't hear his breathing. I couldn't see his chest moving up and down, and I couldn't see the color that was always in his face.

"NARUTO!" I felt myself reach his body in less than a second, and immediately my hands went to his wrist. Nothing. I put my head down on his chest, laying my ear right where his heart would be. Nothing. Frantically, I placed my hands on one of his wounds, and sent the remains my chakra down to heal them. I felt the tingling in my hands as I pushed all the chakra I could out, but the wounds wouldn't close. He wouldn't stop bleeding. I told myself, over and over, he wasn't dead. He wasn't gone. He was here, and I would get him up!

I could feel my tears stream down my face onto his chest. They were cold against my skin, which was flaming hot from all the blood that was rushing everywhere from the frantic beating of my heart. Sobs began racking at my chest, and I fought to hold back the cries that were stuck in my throat. If I cried, that would mean he _was _dead. That he _was _gone.

Eventually, that little green ball that was under my hands disappeared, and my cries escaped. I wailed, even when the ANBU came and took Sasuke away. Even when Kakashi was there, rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. I couldn't stop crying. I would never stop crying. Naruto was dead. Gone forever. This pain was far, far worse than when Sasuke left. I knew it was because I had cared for Naruto more. I had gotten to know Naruto more. I'd felt for Naruto stronger feelings than I'd ever with Sasuke. And…I knew that even if I had felt all those things for Sasuke…it wouldn't have hurt this much.

Because he hadn't disappeared forever.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed. I noticed immediately…it wasn't cold anymore. There were still tears on my face, but someone was holding me. I was afraid to open my eyes, to see one of the ANBU, or Kakashi, or anyone. All I wanted to see was Naruto.

"Sasuke! That's going too far! Stop it!"

That voice…

"I didn't do anything _too _drastic! Lighten up, we're supposed to scare her!"

…It couldn't be…

"Not to death! She was screaming the entire time! What did you show her?!"

…Was I dead?

"Like I said, nothing too drastic."

No…I definitely didn't die. Then…

"What. Did. You. Show. Her."

"…I showed her a make-believe scene before you came and took me back. I came back…and tried to…uh…get her affections back, and then I killed you."

Am I hearing part of their final battle?

"Sasuke! If you're going to try something out, at least make it…not so real! Do you have any idea what you did?!"

…Wait…they're talking as if that all never happened.

"It's Halloween, dobe! Lighten up! She's supposed to be _scared_!"

Halloween? Wait a second…Halloween?!

My eyes snapped open, and above me I saw those sapphire eyes I thought I'd lost forever. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked down at me. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay? Sasuke didn't scare you too bad, did he?" That scare was gone. There was nothing on his face, except for a little bit of make-up to match his fox costume.

I frowned, and looked over to the side. There Sasuke was, dressed up like a vampire, the fangs very prominate. "Sasuke-kun? You're…actually…here…" I drifted off, my eyes widening in horror. He'd…tried to rape me. I moved back closer into Naruto's arms, and in response he held me tighter. "What did you do?" I spat, and glared at him.

"It's Halloween, Sakura! I just gave you a little scare in a little Genjutsu!"

"A LITTLE SCARE?! YOU CALL ALMOST RAPING ME AND KILLING NARUTO A LITTLE _SCARE?!_" I screeched at him, and I felt Naruto's grip on me tighten.

"What?!" he growled.

"Hey, hey now! Just a little scare for the soon-to-be engaged couple." Sasuke said nervously, trying to teast me, and was backing up. I could feel the anger radiating off of me dangerously, and I cracked my knuckles. Even if we _were_ a couple, even if we _were _about to be engaged, that was _no_ scene I needed to see. Sasuke _knew_ what the Akatsuki could do. And he totally disregarded that factor.

"Oh _yeah?_" I growled, and stood up, letting Naruto balance me. "Well, let me tell _you_, I've got my _own_ Halloween scare for you."

"DON'T KILL ME!" Sasuke shrieked.

"HERE'S YOUR NIGHTMARE!" I screamed, and slammed my fist into his face, starting his _own_ nightmare on Halloween.

* * *

_**This will be the minimum length for all future chapters in future stories. Anyways, I intend on rewriting ALL of my stories, even Spirit That Remains Strong. So watch out, because a lot of stories will be in better format. I'll let you know when they're all done. (Minus 101 Ways)**_

_**Main idea: NaruSaku Doujinshi: Henge! by Nekoni from deviantART. (Link on my profile)**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Yamahato Yokimoko-san**_


End file.
